chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Orbing
Orbing is the ability to teleport oneself and others by turning into a flurry of orbs. Characters *Lou Matthews and Lou Matthews Snr both have this ability naturally. *Michaela Parkman will possess this ability naturally. *Keagan Firelock-Reddan will also have this ability naturally. *Nessa Cooper has this ability naturally. *Andrea Doyle will have this ability naturally. Limits 'Lou Matthews' Lou can use orbing to teleport herself and others to another place by focusing her thoughts and having a desire to do so. However, she is unable to "orb" herself through time, only through space. She can take others with her through physical contact and can use the ability to orb others away from her without physical contact as well. She will also be able to use this ability to orb others to her, but is yet to learn to do this. Technically, Lou is able to summon objects to her with orbs, often with verbal commands, but she has not realised this yet. Lou can change the colour of her orbs but naturally they are bright blue, and the orbs will always be visible when she disappears and reappears. These orbs look similar to the sparks and spheres of light created by glimmering. 'Lou Matthews Snr' Lou's future version has very similar limits to her present time self, but she has also learned to orb others to her current location, effectively summoning them. 'Michaela Parkman' Even as a small child, Michaela will be able to orb herself for great distances, and will also be able to summon and move objects. She will later learn to summon and move people too. When she orbs something or someone, the object or person will be surrounded by glowing blue spheres of light which will fade after he, she or it appears in the desired location. She will never be able to alter their colour or appearance. She will orb simply by thinking of the new location and the person or object she wishes to move. 'Keagan Firelock-Reddan' Keagan will be able to travel to any location in the world by orbing himself, disappearing and reappearing in a flurry of bright coloured orbs. He will also be able to move others, both teleporting them away from him and summoning them, and will be able to move objects both telekinetically and instantly. The orbs will normally be a pale blue in colour, but he will be able to change their colour, number and size if he chooses to do so. Technically, the ability will work merely by him thinking of the destination, the person or the object he wants to orb. At first he will also need to name them in order to help his concentration, and though he will learn to use the ability without this at need, he will always find that doing so facilitates him. 'Nessa Cooper' Nessa's ability enables her to travel almost instantaneously from one location to another simply by thinking of her destination. The orbs of light which surround her when she moves were originally white, but she soon learned to change their colour at will, and now does so on a whim. She can also use her ability to move objects, resembling telekinesis but surrounded by the same orbs of light. She finds doing this more difficult than travelling herself. She can take passengers with her if she is touching them at the time, but cannot move people otherwise. 'Andrea Doyle' Andrea will be able to orb herself and other people to different locations, and also orb objects to herself and to various places, effectively moving them telekinetically. Initially, she will only be able to orb within her line of sight. She will later learn to orb further and eventually she will be able to orb to any location she has heard of. She will not need to have been there before or even seen a photo of the place. She will be able to summon an object from anywhere, but the telekinetic orbing will always be limited to what she can see. When she orbs, the person or object will be surrounded by glowing white spheres of light during the process. Similar Abilities *Time and space manipulation is the ability to manipulate both time and space *Teleportation is the ability to teleport solely, without affecting time *Transportation is an ability similar to teleporting, which travels instantly by creating portals in solid objects using a collision *Creation can be used to travel through space by creating a portal *Jumping is another ability to travel instantly *Flaming is a method of travelling instantly using fire *Terrakinesis can move instantly by moving the earth *Spatial manipulation is the ability to manipulate space *Location manipulation can be used to travel through time and teleport *Plane of existence manipulation can be used to manipulate space and time on all planes of existence *Electroportation is the ability to teleport using electrical energy *Beaming is the ability to travel through time and space via a beam of coloured light *Glimmering is the ability to travel through space and time via sparks and spheres of light Category:Abilities